


The Cold and the Lonely

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Slytherins, it'stheministoryattheslytherintable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Blaise doesn't mind the cold. Draco has serious jealous issues. Harry is more sneakier than you give him credit for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OCs, JK Rowling owns the rest (characters/quotes, etc.)

**. : The Cold, and the Lonely : .**

* * *

 

OCTOBER

I didn't mind the cold, but perhaps I was too busy to actually be aware of it.

Winter was usually described as death, with the chill and numbness sensation, or something beautiful, like the snowflakes and icicles. For me, it was neither. It was just Winter. A season that I personally disliked, because it permitted you from the freedom of walking outside. Although I do appreciate indoors, Hogwarts is a place that makes you want to take a breath every now and then. It's like a huge maze, with the magic going around, and I feel claustrophobic with the students, mainly the first years, bumbling about like lost puppies.

I was watching outside, even though I was supposed to be in my dormitory, asleep. I didn't break rules that much, contrary to belief. But somehow I was here, for no apparent reason.

Ever had that absent feeling, when you start moving without realising it? Then you think, why am I here? It was almost poetic, but I'm far away from one who writes deep or meaningful messages.

"Zabini? Why are you here?"

I looked to the speaker calmly, about to make up an excuse. It was obviously on instinct, because I spent most of my life making up excuses. "I just wanted to see the snow." Then I almost blinked, because Harry Potter was standing alongside me, as if he were my friend.

I suppose he wasn't a bad person - I have never met him personally. However, it was tiring to hear his name everyday. There was nothing against him being the Chosen One, but Draco, a fellow Slytherin, talked non-stop about him. I suspected that his loathing was disguised for other feelings, perhaps admiration or even frustration.

"So... you think the snow is beautiful?"

I looked at the green-eyed boy uncertainly, wondering if he used sarcasm. "Hardly. And why are you here?"

Harry shrugged. His eyes had a glazed look in them, as if thinking of something nostalgic. As he began to speak, puffs of air escaped his mouth due to the coldness. "Would you believe me if I say I was brought here by an airplane?"

"It depends. Are you lying?"

"I have no reason to lie to _you_ ," Harry said firmly. "So, do... Where's Draco?"

"I'm not one of his lackeys, you know. What is with you two anyway? Always butting heads, acting petty..."

"It wasn't my choice for him to ridicule people."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What I don't understand is why you don't give him another chance."

"What?"

"Potter, it's clear that when you refused to become friends, it wounded his pride."

"I don't think it's bad to bring ego down a little bit. He should learn some humility."

"You were, what, eleven? Let bygones be bygones. Both of you still immaturely let that grudge go on for seven years. We get to attend seventh year once more... I think we need to mend relationships." Harry stared at me in bewilderment, and I sighed. "Great I'm beginning to sound like a Hufflepuff. Honestly, I just want less drama for this year."

"Shouldn't be difficult," Harry agreed, "now that Voldemort is gone."

I shuddered inwardly. "Yes... Voldemort is gone."

"Hey, you said his name." Harry looked impressed.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked a bit snidely, then felt guilty for acting defensive. I am sure that he was trying to be polite. I knew that Draco could never say You-Know-Who's name. The war left him and his family traumatized. He was now incredibly quiet; having an odd look on his face, as if seeing the world in another perspective.

"Jerk," Harry said, and he laughed at my shocked expression. "Jeez, it's like you swallowed a lemon. 'M kidding."

"Harry, I only have one plausible reason why you are acting this way. Are you intoxicated?"

"Huh? Just 'cause I called you a jerk, doesn't mean -" He swallowed, eyes guilty as he leaned against me. "Yeah, maybe a little."

Just because I was Slytherin, doesn't mean I could find a drunk Harry Potter amusing. Well, maybe a little. His breath was actually warm despite this weather, and I gave a shudder as he went closer until our noses nearly touched.

"Don't," I said.

He studied my horrified expression, and that seemed to sober him up. "Sorry. You- you're not him."

He looked crestfallen, and I noticed that he was miserable. Not just now, but lately. His steps had a drag to it, eyes tired, and mouth forced in a smile. He could be an open book, or perhaps I noticed because Slytherins naturally put up an act.

"Who am I not?" I asked, hoping Harry could ease up.

"Him..."

"This person - you must really like him."

"Not that much, no. I mean, I can't. Too late."

"It's never too late, to at least get a chance at love." I ignored Harry's shocked glance, as if I said I was secretly a cat. "You get rejected or accepted. What hurts more? The rejection, or never asking the person?"

"Who says it's love?"

"Given that you were about to kiss me, I say it's a bit too intimate with a friend, yeah?"

"I don't even know you." Harry staggered slightly, and he grabbed my shoulder for support.

 _How much did he drink?_ I steadied him, and decided to bring him back to the Gryffindor common room. "You talked to me for a reason. But honestly, do it someday this year. Ask him out."

"'Kay."

* * *

 

_carpediem_

MAY

Six months passed ever since the Winter day.

Surprisingly, Harry and I chatted sometimes, but it was a "hello" of recognition. He kept glancing over to the Slytherin table, and I rolled my eyes at who he was looking at.

He had a goofy look on his face, usually reserved on the Hufflepuffs, albeit it was more starry-eyed.

"For Merlin's sake, get a grip," I muttered.

Draco, who was beside me, had a curious look. "What?"

"Potter. He's got a crush." I relished his expression - it was a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. As quickly as the emotions appeared, Draco regained composure, having the usual uncaring look back on.

"Who? It's not that Weasley girl, is it?"

"No... they decided to break up. Ginny's actually going out with Neville."

"What!?

"Yeah, you should see him. He looks good, doesn't he?"

"Not as much as me."

I smirked at his arrogance. It was fun to tease, at least for a while. I nudged Theodore Nott on the other side of me. "Can you bring Potter over here?"

Theo gave a confused look, but went anyway.

"What? Are you mad? Potter is our enemy -"

I ignored the complaint, and stood up when I saw Harry. "Hello."

"Hi..." Harry glanced around warily, as if it was a gang-up. Which could be plausible, but Slytherins use much better tactics rather than drawing blood. It was not that hard to make people look like idiots.

"Good weather today?"

"I suppose so, yes." He kept glancing down at the person who was glaring, then looking at me.

"Remember what happened on the Winter day? You were... Talking. Saying what you felt. I think it's okay if..." I leaned closer to him "If I do this." I kissed him slowly, lips smoothing over his'.

There was the sound of gasps, chatters breaking out, and one I could most identify was a plate crashing to the floor as a person tugged Harry away from me. "What -" I began.

And Draco stood crossly, locking gazes with Harry. "What is the meaning of this, Potter? Since when were you and Blaise so - so..."

"Close?" Harry was doing well, for his part. I encouraged him by making a scene so Draco could actually grow a pair and realise his feelings.

"Yes. You hate Slytherins - also avoiding or shooting mean looks -"

Harry snorted. "Bit rich, coming from you, Malfoy. I'm surprised you're passing your OWLS with flying colours, given that you're so dense."

Draco made a noise at the back of his throat. "My father -"

"Really, that's getting tiring. I think he'll be glad that I'm correcting your behaviour."

"You're not my parents," Draco said, but it was more softer than harsher.

"No, I'm not. By I, uh.. I really care about you."

There was a collective of "aw's", although I kept silent, waiting to see if the moment would come. Gushy stuff was necessary, I suppose, but quite mundane.

Draco realised that people were staring at them and he flushed bright scarlet. Obviously he didn't like the attention, at least for this part. Harry was gazing at him hopefully, though. "Dammit Potter, you should be more conspicuous."

"I -?" Harry floundered, his face between confusion and hurt.

"Because I really like you, although now that it's public and all..."

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled. "You guys are so obvious! I mean, both being  _obsessed_ with each other and all."

" _Me?_ Obsessed with Harry Potter! That is - _ahem_. It so happens that I have a small crush, so that hardly counts as being obsessed."

Harry's mouth twitched, and he gave me a wink.

I didn't wink back, drawing the conclusion that Harry does not know the meaning of discreteness. However, I did smile. A bit.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, I kind of got carried away at the end. Obviously it's kind of OOC. Plus I cannot explain drunk!Harry that much... :/


End file.
